The Only Exception
by Aly-lei
Summary: Even if Ruby never believes in love, he's decided. Steven Stone is his only exception. WARNING: rated M for a reason


**A/N: **This story was inspired by the only song I like from Paramore called "The Only Exception". Therefore, it's a neater experience to read this while listening to the song. Also, this is my first tensai shipping and my first ever story. I hope you'll enjoy it! (p.s. it's corny. beware!) Also also, I do not own Steven, Ruby, or Paramore and their one awesome song. Oh! and reviews are very much appreciated!

With a jumble of fraying stitches for a heart and words that would never pass his lips, Ruby never considered himself a complicated person. There were just some things he couldn't say. Didn't know how to say. And there were nights that Ruby could feel his throat constricting with those cursed phrases wanting to spill out like the bile of emotions he kept in the pit of his stomach. He was sure Steven could feel them as the elder kissed and nipped down the side of his neck. Yet there was no comment.

So while Steven ran his hands up and under the young champion's shirt, Ruby used what little coherent thought he had left to wonder when he himself had become so complicated.

_That day was the only day Ruby had seen or would ever see his father cry. Kneeling behind their small home yelling out jumbled words of rage and sorrow, Norman was the most bewildering thing a 6 year-old Ruby had ever beheld. And upon silently returning to his room, he barely made out his mother's trembling figure in the kitchen, much less her words._

"_I swear I'll never forget all the pain he's caused me."_

_And although his parents never divorced for Ruby's sake, things just weren't the same. His father was always at the gym in the town over and his mother's smiles and laughter disappeared with him. So at the fragile age of 6 and a half, Ruby decided that love didn't exist._

"Mm… Ah! S-Steven!" Ruby hated how girly he sounded when he cried out the elder man's name. It was so damn embarrassing. Yet Steven didn't seem to sense the brunette's distress as his mouth found that special spot at Ruby's hip.

Steven knew Ruby's body so well it made the boy sure that eventually, inevitably, Steven would grow bored with him. After all, wasn't that how these sorts of "relationships" worked? And yet as Steven mumbled Ruby's name against his inner thigh, Ruby prayed to whatever God that would listen, Steven would stay.

"_I wish you'd talk to me more…" Sapphire paced Ruby's room frantically, "I mean like… what do you think about when we're together? Or do you miss me when we're apart? And-"_

"_Sapphire… if you're gonna break up with me, can you just…" Ruby looked down at his neatly folded hands "you know… get on with it." Even with his gaze in his lap, he could imagine the sorrow etched unto his former best friend's delicate face. And as retreating steps resonated in his room, Ruby barely made out her next words._

"_I hope one day you'll find someone who can break down that wall of yours." While the door shut softly, Ruby realized just how far he really had distanced himself. Every day people got hurt or even hurt themselves in the name of "love", and Ruby refused to be one of them. Sapphire wouldn't understand even if he did tell her. He may be isolated in his own little world, but at least he was safe._

Every time feels like the first time for Ruby. He doesn't think he could ever really get used to the feeling of penetration. It's always as shockingly pleasurable as it is painful, yet Steven never forgets to kiss away his tears. And God, does that make Ruby feel like a girl, because as far as he's concerned, only girls cry during sex.

Ruby squirms and arches his small figure into the warm one above him. Steven's grip on his thighs tighten, as Ruby rolls his hips up against the man. He knows there'll be bruises in the morning from how hard he's being fucked, but Ruby doesn't care. Steven calls the evidence he leaves on the boy's body "love marks", and Ruby knows he's close to climaxing when Steven's hand finds his weeping member between them.

"_I love you, Ruby." _

_And it's as if he's forgotten how to breathe, while starring into the depths of blue above him. Back then, Ruby had desperately searched Steven's eyes for any hint of deception but when finding only pure adoration, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. So with what little might he had left after being fucked so thoroughly, he pushed the man away. Ruby had never been more scared in his life._

"_Don't say that!" There was surprise on Steven's face and maybe even hurt, but Ruby couldn't see that. He was too busy starring at his own two trembling hands clenched around wrinkled sheets. Steven couldn't possibly mean what he was saying. There was just no way._

"_Ruby…" Steven reached for one of the boy's hands._

"_Don't!" Ruby shook his head frantically. "Please… Steven. Just… just leave." _

_And he did._

_Ruby didn't see Steven for two whole months, and it tore the boy apart. During that time, he wondered how and when Steven had developed such feelings for him. After all he had been so sure since the first time Steven claimed him in the champion's room not even five minutes after Ruby became champion, that they're little "relationship" was nothing but casual, mind-blowing sex and Steven's apparent shota complex._

_Ruby didn't know why he flew all the way to Mossdeep city, why he was so desperate to the see the ex-champion again, but he was. And Ruby was grateful that Steven wasted no time in showing him his bedroom. After that night, Ruby couldn't walk straight for three days. _

_There was no more talk of love._

Steven's seed fills Ruby sticky and hot, while he rides out the orgasm. And while Steven pulls out, Ruby gasps in surprise against the lips pressed to his in the gentlest kiss they've ever shared. Ruby tells himself it doesn't mean anything as Steven finally lays down with an arm possessively wrapped around the boy's waist. Ruby tries to tell himself that what they do night after night, and all the moments they share don't mean anything.

"_I'll never forget all the pain he's caused me."_

And all the words Ruby really wants to say won't mean anything.

"_I hope one day you'll find some one who can break down that wall of yours."_

Because Steven will be gone in the morning.

"_I love you, Ruby."_

Ruby wakes up with a jumble of fraying stitches for a heart and a cold, empty bed. He knows what he wants to say and he can feel the words tumble from his lips.

"Don't leave me…"

He clutches at the pillow that holds Steven's scent, and feels ashamed when the pillow is drenched with his tears.

"Steven…" the sound of the bathroom door slamming open jolts Ruby upright in bed.

"Ruby! You're awake!" Steven hastily makes his way toward the boy with nothing but a towel around his waist. "I didn't wake you did I? You slept for quite a while." Steven's eyes crinkle with laughter, oblivious to the shock and tears upon his lover's face.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" Ruby's head is spinning. Why didn't Steven leave, like he usually does?

"I didn't have work today..." Steven finally notices the wet of Ruby's eyes and his gaze darkens. He begins to pick his clothes up from the floor. "I'm sorry. I should've known you wouldn't want me here."

Ruby doesn't think he's ever been more confused in his life. Doesn't this man realize he's destroying any and every theory Ruby has ever had about love?

"Am I dreaming?" Ruby's words stop Steven dead in his tracks. "You…" Ruby's shaking now. "You're not supposed to be here." And from the desperate tone in the boy's voice, Steven is sure he knows what's wrong now. "You don't… I don't…" Steven closes the distance between them. He kisses away the tears.

"I don't understand…"

"Don't you know by now?" Steven takes Ruby's hands in his own and places a chaste kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Ruby."


End file.
